Pre-Shipwreck Timeline
This page details the timeline of the events that are relevant to LOST: The Next Generation. Birthdates are based mostly upon the actors' birthdate (except Annie, who was rendered ageless at some point in the 1980's. Timeline =Prior to Twentieth Century= Indeterminate time in past * Mother|A woman comes to or is born on the Island and becomes in some manner the protector of the Source. 23 A.D. * An ancient ship, crewed by Latin-speaking people, is wrecked off the coast of the Island. Much of the crew make it to the Island. * The next day, Claudia comes ashore at another part of the Island, where she is discovered by the mysterious woman. Claudia gives birth to twins, Jacob and The Man in Black, before being killed by the woman, who becomes adoptive mother to the twin boys. 13 years later * The shipwreck survivors have built a thriving community of yurts and go on hunting expeditions deep into the forest. * Jacob and his brother discover the evidence of other people for the first time while hunting a boar. Their mother shows them the Source, and explains little of their destiny to protect it. Claudia visits her son in spirit, and Jacob's brother attempts to coerce Jacob into leaving for the other camp, but is beaten by Jacob and leaves Jacob and his mother for the camp. 30 years later * Jacob's brother, having attained position in the other camp, has constructed a well in the hopes of reaching the Source and escaping the Island. While meeting with Jacob, he expressing hatred of other people and confirms his overriding desire to leave the Island. When his mother learns of the efforts by Jacob's brother, she visits him at his excavations where he is succeeding to access the Source. She then proceeds to knock him out and kill all the other people, destroying their camp and burying the brother's work. * She then takes Jacob to the Source and makes him ageless like her. After awakening and discovering the vanished camp, the brother, distraught, kills their mother. Jacob fights with him and takes him to the Source, throwing him headfirst into the water, where his lifeless body floats into the Source, vanishing. Moments later, a pillar of smoke shoots out of the cave. Jacob discovers his brother's body deep in the jungle, and places it next to his mother's in a cave. The two will become the skeletons known as Adam and Eve found by Jack, Kate, Locke and Charlie some centuries later. Probably but not necessarily later events * The structures known as the Ruins are built and then permanently abandoned. * The Man in Black's bench is made. * The Temple, its underground complex, the surrounding wall, and the Tunnels are constructed. * The Statue of Taweret is fashioned and erected. Most likely later events * Two or more wells are excavated about the Island in search of the cause for strong magnetic phenomena or the Source, possibly including re-excavation at Jacob's brother's original site. * The frozen wheel chamber below the Orchid station is created and outfitted with the Man in Black's wheel or a similar type of donkey wheel to harness the Source, potentially having been used to manipulate time and location with respect to the Island. * The fourteenth time flash occurs, possibly in the Island's very distant past, while the statue of Taweret was still standing fully intact, before the Orchid well was dug. * The Lighthouse is constructed and at least ultimately used by Jacob not far from the caves. 1800s 1830s/40s Unknown date *Richard Alpert, and Isabella are born. 1845 22 March *The Black Rock captained by Magnus Hanso sets sail from Portsmouth, England on a trading mission to the Kingdom of Siam, and is declared lost at sea. 1852 Unknown date *The ''Black Rock'' ledger is discovered among the artifacts of pirates on Île Sainte-Marie, an island off the coast of Madagascar. 1867 Unknown dates *Isabella, Richard Alpert's wife, dies. *Richard accidentally kills a doctor, is imprisoned, and becomes a slave to Magnus Hanso. *Jacob talks with the Man in Black while the Black Rock sits offshore (ship identification verified in podcast). After expressing his concern over the arrival of the ship, the man promises Jacob that one day, he will find a way to kill him. *The Black Rock crashes on the Island in a sudden storm, destroying the statue of Tawaret. *Jacob grants Richard immortality in exchange for working as his mediator. =1900s= 1900–1939 Early 1920s Unknown date *Anthony Cooper is born c.1924. Late 1920s Unknown date *Ray Shephard is born. 1933 Unknown date *Hurley's Grandpa Tito is born. 1936 Unknown date *MacCutcheon distills the whisky with which Widmore taunts Desmond years later. 1937 6 April *Billy Dee Williams is born. (Historical) Unknown dates *Charles Widmore is born. *Eloise Hawking is born. 1940s Unknown date *"Moonlight Serenade" (written in 1939) is broadcast on the WXR station sometime in the 1940s, the signal of which is picked up on Hurley's radio in 2004. 1940 15 October *Emily Locke is born. 1943/44 *Adam Rutherford is born. Between 1945 and 1954 November 20, 19?? *Rose Nadler is born. Unknown Date *Christian Shephard is born. 1947/48 Unknown date *Bernard Nadler is born. 1949 Unknown date *Isaac of Uluru is born. 1950s 1951 Unknown date *Hurley's Grandpa Tito begins working three jobs. 1954 Between September and December *In September 1954, soldiers of the United States Army arrive on the Island and prepare Jughead, a hydrogen bomb, ostensibly for a nuclear test detonation. *Within the next month or two, a group of Others led by Richard Alpert attack and kill the soldiers, assuming control of their camp. *One month later, the fourth time flash occurs. 1956 Unknown Date *Jonathan Harker is born. Wednesday, May 30 *Emily Locke argues with her mother about seeing her lover. She angrily runs out of the house and into the street, where she is struck by a car. Emily's accident results in the premature birth of her baby boy almost six months into the pregnancy. At least a few weeks past 30 May *Against the odds, John is now a healthy baby and ready to be taken out of intensive care. However, Emily panics and runs from her responsibility to John. Mrs. Locke requests adoption information for John from the nurse, and both of them notice a suited Richard Alpert outside baby John Locke's hospital room. 1957 Sunday, June 30 *Helen Norwood is born. 1960s Unknown Date *Annie Rand is born. 1961/62 *John Locke, age 5, is visited by Richard Alpert at Locke's foster home. Claiming to be from a school for special kids, Richard goes on test John to see whether he is meant to lead his people. When Locke does not pass the test, Richard tells him that he is "not ready" and leaves angrily. 1962 The Lost Experience *The Apollo Candy Company is founded in San Francisco by M. David Benson, with candy first sold at J. Pickersweet's Five & Dime. *'October 16:' The Cuban Missile Crisis begins, bringing the world to the brink of nuclear war. *'Late 1962:' The United Nations begins investigating a mathematical formula predicting the end of the world by mankind's hand (the Valenzetti Equation). 1964 The Lost Experience *M. David Benson perfects the recipe for his affordable, yet exceptionally delicious Apollo Bars, and begins distributing them citywide. 1964/1965 Omer Jarrah is born to Hassan Jarrah. 1964 Sunday, December 19 *Emily Linus goes into labor prematurely (being only seven months pregnant) while hiking 32 miles outside of Portland, Oregon with her husband, Roger Linus. Horace and Olivia Goodspeed come upon the Linuses on the side of the road with intention to help. Emily dies after having given birth to Benjamin Linus. 1967 Unknown date *Sayid Hassan Jarrah is born to Hassan Jarrah. The Lost Experience *Alvar Hanso addresses the UN Security Council. 1968 August 23 *The date of birth on Eko's fake passport. , December *James Ford is born. The Lost Experience *The fledgling Apollo Candy Company secures distribution outlets nationwide. 1969 Unknown Date *Marcus Garvey is born. August 15, 23:00 *Date on a Geronimo Jackson poster in the DHARMA cafeteria. November 12 *Mikhail Bakunin is born in Kiev, Ukraine. 1970s Unknown date *Sarah is born. The Lost Experience Unknown date *The Apollo Candy Company falls into dire straits. *Due to the considerable financial intervention of Alvar Hanso, the company is saved from bankruptcy. The Apollo Candy Company then exists as a private purveyor of chocolates for Alvar Hanso and his many companies. Unknown date *Jack gets beat up by a school bully for trying to protect his friend, Mark Silverman. 1970 Unknown date *The DHARMA Initiative is created. 1970/71 *The first DHARMA Initiative personnel arrive on the Island. Construction begins on their facilities. 1971 Unknown dates Radzinsky begins working on the Swan project. Find 815 20 May *Sam Thomas is born. "Official Lost Podcast/March 19, 2009" 2 July (possibly) *Charlotte Lewis is born on the Island. 1972 Unknown dates *First known team of DHARMA Recruits arrive on the island, according to Christian Shephard and the photos of the recruits. Unknown dates 1973 'Pre-Truce' *Ben and Roger Linus arrive on the Island with the DHARMA Initiative, where they are greeted by Horace Goodspeed. Spring (March–May) *Sixteen-years-old and in high school, John is beat up and stuffed in a locker. While counseling him, his teacher, Mr. Gellert informs John that Mittelos Bioscience has offered him an opportunity to go to science camp in Portland. John staunchly refuses to go to science camp and storms out on Gellert. Dharma Intiative Orientation Kit Wednesday, August 15 *The DHARMA Initiative and the Others sign a Truce. Wednesday, December 19 *Annie gives Ben the two wooden figurines for his birthday. Annie takes the boy figurine (which represents Ben) while Ben keeps the girl figurine (Annie). *Ben sees his mother Emily in the jungle on the other side of the sonar fence. , Thursday, December 20 *Ben meets Richard Alpert in the jungle. 1974 Unknown Date *Theo Benotît is born. Unknown date *The final time flash occurs after Locke turns the frozen wheel, putting Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, Daniel, and Miles among the DHARMA Initiative. They stay with DHARMA for at least three years. Daniel gets a transfer to Ann Arbor. 27 November *Jin-Soo Kwon is born to a prostitute. *The prostitute gives the child to Mr. Kwon to raise, questionable biological fatherhood aside. 1975 Unknown date *Ana Lucia Cortez is born to Teresa Cortez. The Lost Experience Unknown date *The Sri Lanka Video, featuring Alvar Hanso, was made. *Annie and her parents supposedly leave the Island. March 11, 2010 Official Podcast *Rose and Bernard build their bungalow in the jungle. Late 1970s Unknown date *Something happens to Helen that leads to her being angry for the next 20 years, until she meets John Locke. 1976 Unknown dates *Mats is born. *Under the alias "Tom Sawyer," Anthony Cooper cons James Ford's parents out of their money. *Eight-year-old James witnesses his father kill both his mother and himself. Unknown dates *After James' parents' funeral, Jacob gives James a pen to write his letter to "Mr. Sawyer", but his Uncle Doug makes him promise not to finish the letter. Drive Shaft website (Canonicity Unknown} 8 December (This website SECOND TOUR OF FINLAND appears as a "clue" in Lost: The Official Magazine Volume 1, Issue 9 "Revelations" pg 44.) * Charlie Pace is born to Megan Pace and Simon Pace. **NOTE: A "French Rolling Stone" article, appearing on same site and dated 5 June 2002 http://www.driveshaftband.com/Media18.htm, refers to Charlie as being "26," which would make his birthyear "1975." 1976/1977 Unknown date * An eight-year-old Sayid kills a chicken when his twelve-year-old brother, Omer, could not. 1977 February/March *Sam Austen returns from his military assignment in Korea, where he finds his wife, Diane, already pregnant from her affair with Wayne Janssen. April *Miles Straume is born on the Island to Lara and Pierre Chang. ::25 May *Star Wars: A New Hope is released May/June *Kate Austen is born. Unknown date *Tom Brennan is born. July, Day 1 *Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, and Miles are working among the DHARMA Initiative. *Ethan Rom is born to Amy and Horace Goodspeed. *Jack, Kate, Hurley, and Sayid arrive on the Island after disappearing from Ajira Airways Flight 316. (For more details: Post-return.) "Secrets from the Hatch" July *The Swan Station is built. , July, Day 4 *During construction of The Orchid, workers discover an underground chamber that Pierre Chang warns them not to open. Having returned the previous evening, Daniel Faraday clandestinely observes. , July, Day 4 *"The Incident" occurs. Late 1977 or early 1978 Unknown date *Daniel Faraday is born to Eloise Hawking and Charles Widmore. 1978 Dharma Initiative Recruiting Project 17 July *Default date on the sign-up page of Dharmawantsyou.com. 1979 Unknown Dates *Roz Mulheron is born. *Ned Pilgrim is born. 2 July *Ben erroneously claims this as the date Charlotte Lewis is born in Essex, England. Unknown date * Swan Station construction completed by end of 1979 and begins operations, though shortly after encounters an event (referred to later in orientation film as "the incident") which requires numbers to be entered every 108 minutes. 1980s Early 1980s Unknown Date *Zheng Lu is born. *Boone Carlyle is born to Sabrina Carlyle. 1980 Unknown date *The Swan Orientation film is copyrighted. Unknown date *The Pearl Orientation video is copyrighted. 20 March *Sun-Hwa Paik is born. 1981 Unknown Date *Dominic Frost is born. 27 October *Claire Littleton is born to Carole Littleton and Christian Shephard. 7 December *The H.G. (Hanso Group) Delegation inspection takes place. 1981/82 The Lost Experience Unknown date *Rachel Blake is born. 1982 *Sam Austen leaves Diane Janssen and wants to take 5-year-old Kate Austen with him. Diane makes Kate "stay behind," forcing Kate to grow up in a home with Diane and Wayne Janssen. 1983 Wednesday, February 23 *Hugo Reyes is born to Carmen and David Reyes. October *Shannon Rutherford is born to Adam Rutherford. 1984 Unknown Dates *Summer St. Clair is born. *Leigh Blackmoor is born. Sunday, October 28 *Date for which the blast door map read: "Suspected shutdown date." Tuesday, December 25 *Charlie receives a piano for Christmas while Liam receives a Voltron. 1985 Unknown date *The AH/MDG incident occurs. The Blast Door Map also indicates this event was the possible cause of abandoning the medical Staff Station. Saturday, March 16 *Lara rents an apartment from Trevor in Encino, California while young Miles Straume hears the deceased Mr. Vonner speak to him. Mid to Late 1980s Unknown date *Sun accidentally breaks a glass ballerina and blamed it on her father's maid. Unknown date *Mikhail Bakunin enlists in Soviet Army and "does unpleasant things" in Afghanistan. Unknown date *Young Daniel Faraday plays the piano, but his mother discourages him from spending his time on anything besides math and science. Unknown date *David leaves Carmen and Hugo for Las Vegas. Unknown date *Theresa, Boone's nanny, takes a "bad step", and broke her neck. 1987 Unknown Date *Emily is born. The Lost Experience Unknown date *Hanso Foundation funding of the DHARMA Initiative ended. Unknown date * Ten-year-old Kate and Tom Brennan try to steal a lunchbox from Ames Central General Store. When they are caught by Mr. Springer, the store clerk, Jacob offers to pay for the lunchbox. 1988 Unknown date *While stationed in the South Pacific, Sam Toomey and Leonard Simms hear an unencrypted transmission of the Numbers. Unknown date *James Ford adopts the nickname "Sawyer" and cons a woman and her husband for $6,000. Unknown date *Desmond begins dating Ruth Tuesday, November 15 *Danielle Rousseau and her crew leaves Tahiti for the Island after hearing a transmission of the Numbers. Friday, November 18 *Rousseau and her science team crash just off the Island. *The seventh time flash occurs. Friday, November 18 *Nadine is killed and Montand has his arm ripped off by the Monster, which drags him down a hole through a crack in an ancient wall where he subsequently dies. 1989 Tuesday, January 3 - Tuesday, January 17 *Jin experiences the eighth time flash and jumps forward in time by several weeks. After presumably shooting the rest of her team suffering from a "sickness", Danielle kills Robert and then attempts to kill Jin. Tuesday, January 3 - Tuesday, January 17 *With the rest of her team dead, Danielle goes to the radio tower and replaces the Numbers broadcast (that she heard at sea during the science expedition) with a distress signal. *Danielle claims to have been trapped at a location near the Black Rock by a "he/it" who had "killed them all." She also claims Brennan was outside and he took "the keys". Friday, January 6 - Friday, January 20 *Alexandra Rousseau is born. Friday, January 13 - Friday, January 27 *Alexandra is kidnapped by Benjamin Linus and Ethan Rom a week after her birth. *Ben and Ethan return to the Others camp, and Charles Widmore is surprised to see they brought Alex. He reminds Ben that he was supposed to kill her. Unknown date *A case containing crackers, binoculars and a mirror is hidden under some rocks on the Island. Saturday, May 20 *The 1989 Scottish Cup Final is played between Celtic and Rangers at Hampden Park. Celtic wins the match 1-0. May/June *Edward F. "Eddie" Colburn graduates from Humboldt County High School (CA). Tuesday, August 15 *Kate and Tom Brennan bury a time capsule in Ames, Iowa. 1990s Unknown date * Locke has joined a farming commune in Northern California, which becomes his family. 1990–1991 *Zahra, the wife of Essam Tasir, Sayid's college roommate, is killed by a bomb dropped by coalition forces during the war. *Kelvin Joe Inman, CIA, serves as Interrogator/Torturer a.k.a. "Intelligence Gatherer" for the U.S. military. 1991 Wednesday, February 27 *Tariq and his men, including Sayid, are captured by Sam Austen and his men, during the first Persian Gulf War in Kuwait. Thursday, February 28 *The Persian Gulf War ends. Kelvin releases Sayid. May/June *Edward F. "Eddie" Colburn graduates from two-year California college and enters California Law Enforcement Academy. Wednesday, December 25 *The Cold War ends, along with the Soviet Union. Mikhail Bakunin is released from the Soviet Army after his unit is decommissioned. 1992 May * Sabrina Carlyle and Adam Rutherford marry, making Shannon and Boone step-siblings. Monday, October 5 *Emily Locke is admitted to the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute to be treated for schizophrenia. Saturday, December 19 * The Purge takes place at 4:00pm during which Benjamin Linus kills his father. 1993 Unknown date, shortly after the Purge *Charles Widmore is forced to leave the Island. Unknown date * Mikhail Bakunin claims to have arrived on the Island. Unknown date * Edward F. "Eddie" Colburn graduates from CA Law Enforcement Academy. 1994 Unknown date * Mikhail Bakunin claims he began playing the computer at chess in the Flame, but never beats it. Unknown date * A week before his wedding to Ruth, Desmond gets drunk, is found in the street by Brother Campbell, and joins the monastery. * Upon being expelled from the monastery later that week, Desmond meets Penelope Widmore. Spring * Daniel Faraday and Theresa Spencer graduate from Oxford University. Eloise Hawking takes Daniel out for Indian food and gives him his journal as a grad gift. , Spring * Charles Widmore begins funding Daniel Faraday's research. Sunday, June 12 * Eddie joins the Humboldt Co., CA, Sheriff's Department's Patrol Division. Wednesday, August 24 * Walter Lloyd is born. 1995 Unknown date * After receiving high marks and many honors, Eddie moves from Patrol Division to Deputy Sheriff. Unknown date *Sayid helps Noor escape from the Republican Guard. Friday, May 12 * Emily Annabeth Locke checks herself back into Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. June * Susan leaves her attorney position at a legal clinic for the poor and accepts a high-paying job with Brian Porter's international law firm. She takes Walt to Amsterdam, marking the last time Michael sees his son before their custody fight. Thursday, November 30 *The Persian Gulf War officially ends. Late 1990s Unknown dates * After a breakup with Penny, Desmond joins the British Army but later commits an unknown offense landing him in military prison. Unknown date *Locke works in a department store. His mother finds him and tells him he was "immaculately conceived". This leads Locke to track down his father, to whom he grows close and eventually donates a kidney. Cooper then severs all links to his son and refuses to see him again. Unknown date *Bitter because of the his life's travails, especially his father's betrayal, Locke joins a support group, where he meets Helen Norwood. The two fall in love with each other and start a relationship, which runs into some difficulties early on due to Locke's difficulties in letting go of his anger and neediness towards his father, whom he has been stalking. Unknown dates * John Locke has started his own home inspection business, which leads to his encountering Nadia. He and Helen are living together, and he is preparing to propose to her. Anthony Cooper stages his death and lures Locke into assisting him in wrapping his latest con job; Helen discovers this, and she leaves Locke heartbroken. , Unknown date * Jack makes a mistake in his first solo operation on a 16-year old girl during residency and Christian tells him to count to five. After the operation, Jack unsuccessfully tries to get an Apollo Candy Bar from a vending machine and Jacob gets it for him. Unknown date * Miles visits his sick mother and asks about his father who Lara says died. 1996 Unknown date * Outside the farming commune in Northern California, Locke picks up Eddie, a hitchhiker. After six weeks, commune leaders Mike and Jan find out that Eddie is a cop who's there to bust them for growing marijuana. Locke promises to take care of the problem by killing Eddie but proves unable to pull the trigger. May * Michael Dawson learns Susan Lloyd is involved with another man. He gets hit by a car. mid-August * While in NYC hospital, Michael Dawson is told by Susan Lloyd that she is going to pay Michael's medical bills, that she is marrying Brian Porter and that he wants to adopt Walt, and they are moving to Italy at the end of the month. Autumn (September-November) * Michael initially files an injunction against Susan but eventually relents and says goodbye to Walt after presenting Walt with a stuffed Polar bear. Unknown date * While Charlie is busking on a London street, it begins to rain. He packs up his guitar and begins to hear a woman, Noor, call for help. Charlie is able to scare off the mugger who is attacking her. She tells Charlie three other people walked by and refused to help her and calls Charlie a "hero." Official Lost Podcast transcript/February 20, 2007 * Desmond asks Charles Widmore for his permission to marry his daughter Penny but is refused, meets Charlie busking on a London street, and finally breaks up with Penny. **Desmond later goes back into 1996, and considers changing his history, proposing to Penny. When he goes to buy a ring, Ms. Hawking reminds him he "has second thoughts and walks right out that door" then confronts him about his destiny. Ultimately, Desmond breaks up with Penny again and throws the ring in the Thames. Find 815 * Sam Thomas and Sonya begin dating. * While in basic training, Desmond begins to experience shifts between this year and December 24, 2004, when his future self travels from the Island to the freighter Kahana. Under advice from Daniel Faraday, he goes to visit Faraday's past self at Queens College, Oxford University. * Charles Widmore wins the journal of the first mate of the Black Rock at a Southfield's auction, after which he gives Desmond Penelope Widmore's new address. * Desmond goes to Penny's new house, asking for her phone number so that he can call her eight years later, on Christmas Eve, 2004. The concurrence of his meeting with Penny and his call in 2004 seem to end the shifts. 1997 Unknown dates * Sayid, having helped Noor escape execution a couple of years earlier, finally leaves the Republican Guard and begins his eight-year search for her. 1999 Unknown date * Hurley's uncle Tito receives a pacemaker. Sunday, April 4 * Desmond completes his prison sentence and is dishonorably discharged from the military. Charles Widmore waits in a car outside the prison on the day Desmond is released in order to to bribe Desmond to forget Penelope Widmore. Widmore shows Desmond that he has been intercepting Desmond's letters to Penelope Widmore for years, and informs him that Penelope Widmore is engaged to another man. , *A seventeen-year-old Claire and her mother Carole Littleton are involved in a car crash which leaves Carole in a coma that roughly lasts 5 years. =2000s= 2000 * Sam Toomey commits suicide by shotgun, about twelve years after hearing the Numbers in the listening station. * Connor Brennan is born to Tom Brennan and his wife Rachel Brennan. * Libby's husband, David, dies in 2000 or perhaps early 2001. * Locke is living in Tustin, suffering from depression, and loses his government benefits after refusing to go to therapy. He is approached by Peter Talbot who informs him Locke's father intends to marry Peter's mother. Peter is killed. Locke demands that Cooper end his con. Cooper pushes Locke through the hotel window. Locke loses the use of his legs; Cooper flees to Mexico. * Jacob, immediately after Locke's fall, touches him and tells him he is sorry this happened to him. * Sun and Jin are married and Jacob wishes them blessing on their marriage. * Two months later, Jin, on behalf of Mr. Paik, buys a panda for a newborn Chinese minister's grandson. * Shortly after Sun's wedding to Jin, Jin's mother threatens to reveal herself to be a prostitute unless Sun pays her a $100,000 extortion. Sun locates Mr. Kwon, Jin's father, whom she thought was dead, and then pays the extortion, but threatens Jin's mother and demands that she never speak to them again. The Lost Experience June 14 * Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in London, England. ::September 11 * Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Copenhagen, Denmark. 2001 * January 1 – Alvar Hanso makes another public appearance in Copenhagen, Denmark. * February 23 – Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Paris, France. * Desmond meets Libby at a coffee shop shortly after arriving in the United States (possibly Los Angeles). She insists that Desmond take her dead husband's boat so that he can enter Charles Widmore's race. * Adam Rutherford is killed, and Sarah is injured in the same car accident. They are both brought to St. Sebastian Hospital. * Penelope tracks down Desmond at a stadium in Los Angeles. * Jack meets Desmond for the first time at the stadium. * Jack discovers Sarah can walk. * Desmond begins the boat race in Libby's boat. * Desmond arrives on the Island and begins pushing the button with Kelvin Joe Inman. * The last time Charlie sees his brother Liam before visiting him before the flight. * Sawyer tries to con Cassidy, who conceives a child by him before he leaves with her money. * Kate kills Wayne and begins her life on the run from the law. ** Kate, a few months later seeks her mother in Iowa, meets Cassidy, who is pregnant. The two evade Edward Mars. * Juliet helps her sister Rachel conceive a child * Megan, daughter of Charlie's brother Liam, is born. (She seems to be around 2 years old in 2004 when Charlie visits Liam in Sydney) * July 7 – Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Geneva, Switzerland. * September 4 - Juliet leaves Rachel and boards the submarine. * September 5 – Juliet arrives on the island. * September 12 - Juliet meets Harper for her first therapy session, and Ben gives Juliet a house. * September 18 – Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Rome, Italy. * December 31 – Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Madrid, Spain, this is his last public appearance before his four-year hiatus due to his "imprisonment" by Dr. Thomas Werner Mittelwerk. * The Drug smugglers' plane probably crashes on the Island around 2001–2002. ** The first and third time flashes occur during and shortly after the crash respectively. 2002 *Charlie dates Lucy Heatherton in order to steal from her rich father Francis Heatherton to pay for his drug addiction. Francis gives Charlie a job, which he accepts in an attempt to become respectable, but cannot complete even a single day of work due to heroin withdrawal. Lucy discovers this and the theft, telling Charlie he will never take care of anyone. * Kate has Tom Brennan help her see her dying mother in the hospital. They dig up the time capsule. He dies in a shootout as Kate avoids capture. * After delivering her baby, Cassidy visits Sawyer in prison. * March – Sabine dies. Juliet asks Ben to let her leave, but she agrees to stay on the premise that Jacob will cure Rachel's just-returned cancer. *Kate attempts to assume a new life by relocating to Florida under the alias Monica, where she marries a police officer named Kevin Callis. Callis does not know her true identity. * August 15 Kate calls Marshal Mars and asks him to stop chasing her. *Months after marrying him, Kate drugs Kevin Callis and leaves him, after tearfully revealing some of the truth about her history. *Libby is spotted as a patient in Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute 2003 * Two years after her car accident, Sarah marries Jack. Just before the wedding, Christian gives Jack a watch. * Hurley leaves the mental institution and wins the lottery playing the Numbers. * Mr. Paik orders Jin to "deliver a message" to Byung Han. When Jin does so non-violently, Mr. Paik sends him again the next day with a hitman. Jin saves Byung Han's life by beating him bloody so the hitman need not kill him. When Jin returns home, Sun sees Jin washing the blood from his hands. * Essam Tasir, Sayid's college roommate, moves to Sydney. * October Ray Mullen says that his wife died, "eight months ago Wednesday" when Kate arrived at his farm in June 2004. Between 2003 and 2004 * Jack unsuccessfully operates on Angelo Busoni and is left by Sarah. After his divorce, he goes to Thailand. There he meets Achara, who gives him a tattoo. * Jack suspects his father is having an affair with Sarah, his ex-wife. He follows Christian to an AA meeting, attacks Christian, is arrested (and bailed out by Sarah). Christian, who was over 50 days sober, goes back to heavy drinking. 2004 * Canned pears in Ray Mullen's pantry, where Kate hid her wages, are dated 2003 and 2004. Unknown Date *Kelvin begins repairing boat, leaving Desmond alone in the Hatch. Unknown Date * The season four finale of Exposé is filmed and Nikki's character Corvette is killed off. Winter * Rose and Bernard meet in the Bronx and they begin to date. February * Claire learns that she is pregnant. * Two days later, Claire visits a psychic (Richard Malkin) with her friend Rachel. He becomes upset, and does not give her a reading after seeing something "blurry." Spring * Five months after meeting, Bernard proposes to Rose to the backdrop of the Niagara Falls. She admits her illness to him. April * Thomas decides to leave Claire after deciding that becoming a young father is a bad idea. Claire insists that Malkin give her another reading and he reveals that she shouldn't give away the baby or the baby will be in danger. 16 April * Mr. Eko's passport listed as Oduduwa Ulu had a date of issue of April 16. June * Likely date that Kate arrived at Ray Mullen's farm. Ray says she worked for him for almost three months before she was apprehended. June * Approximately the month Bernard proposes to Rose. July * Jack sees his father, Christian Shephard operate on a patient under the influence, and releases the information. His father loses his job. July * Ben told Sayid he arrived on the Island by hot air balloon in this month. Later, this is found to be a lie, however, it may still be based on the date that the real Henry Gale arrived on the Island. August * Sayid is apprehended by the CIA to make a deal: put his friend Essam in custody to get the location of Nadia. September 2004 Early September *Sun Kwon devises a scheme to disappear from her family. * Ana Lucia is hired by Christian to be his bodyguard. Mid September * Locke cannot participate in the Walkabout he was eager to join. * Shannon tries to con Boone but gets conned herself. * Jack's mother asks him to go to Sydney in order to bring his father home. * Hurley travels to Australia to confront Sam Toomey on the truth about the Numbers, only to learn he committed suicide after a long streak of bad luck following his listening the Numbers. * Bernard takes Rose to Australia, allegedly to cellebrate their Honeymoon, but is in fact a plan to get Rose checked by a renowned faith-healer. However, the healer is uncapable of doing anything for Rose. * Christian tries to see Claire again but is stopped by Lindsay and Ana Lucia. September 13 *Walt's mother Susan dies. September 15 or 16 * Sawyer bumps into Christian and Ana Lucia's car outside a Cocktail Bar. Ana Lucia and Christian part ways. * Sawyer meets Christian in the Cocktail Bar. (date estimated by Sawyer in ) * Christian dies of an alcohol-abuse-related heart attack. * Sawyer kills Frank Duckett. (contradicting date given in ) September 16 *Gary Troup is interviewed by Laird Granger on Book Talk for his upcoming book, Bad Twin. September 19 * Following a bar fight, Sawyer is arrested by the Sydney police. * Boone reports Shannon's abusive boyfriend to the Sydney police while Sawyer is brought in. * Nikki and Paulo kill Howard L. Zukerman by poisoning his food. They then steal his $8,000,000 diamonds and flee from the scene. September 20 * Kate attempts to leave Ray Mullen's farm in the night, but he convinces her to stay one more night. * Michael goes to Australia to get his son back. * Ben finds out that he has a large tumor on his spine. September 21 * Kate leaves with Ray Mullen, thinking she is going to the train station but she is actually being set up to be arrested by Edward Mars. * Richard Malkin gives Claire a ticket for Oceanic Flight 815 after she decides not to let her baby be adopted. * Just as Essam prepares to follow through with his suicide bombing, where he would be subsequently apprehended by the CIA, Sayid confesses that he is setting him up. Overcome with despair, Essam holds a gun to Sayid's head, but then shoots himself instead. Sayid then changes flights for the next day to buy time to bury his friend. * Charlie visits his brother Liam, only to discover that unlike him, Liam has a family now. * Juliet receives Ben's x-rays and discovers he has a tumor on his back. She confronts Ben about Jacob curing her sister of cancer. * Shannon and Boone sleep together. * Charlie meets Lily at a bar. She claims to be a Drive Shaft fan and they spend the night together. Sometime during the night, they use a good amount of his heroin stash. * Jack goes to find his father at the hotel. He ends up finding him in the morgue. September 22 * Waking up in his hotel room at 5:23 in the morning, Walt wants to watch his favorite show on TV. Because of this, he and Michael have a lengthy argument. * As Charlie prepares to leave for his flight, he gets in a fight with Lily over the last of the heroin. * Sawyer is released from the Sydney police cell and deported. * After discovering that he had slept in, Hurley makes a mad dash for the airport. * At Sydney Airport, Jack argues with Chrissy, an Oceanic Airlines ticket agent, about allowing him to bring the coffin containing his dead father's body with him on the plane. * Jin is waiting in line at the Oceanic ticket counter when Jack is arguing with Chrissy. Unbeknownst to him, Sun intends to slip out of the airport and disappear from his life, but decides against it at the last moment. * Ana Lucia is waiting in line behind Jack. When she hears Jack arguing with Chrissy, she decides to call her mother. * While in the airport, Charlotte Malkin finds Mr. Eko and delivers a message to him from Yemi that was given to her while she was "between places". Greatly disturbed and offended by Charlotte's words, Eko nearly loses it until Libby intervenes. * Jack and Ana Lucia have an encounter at the airport bar. * Kate gets checked in and tries to fight Edward Mars for the miniture airplane. * Boone fails to get him and Shannon seats in first class. When Shannon learns about this, she reports Sayid, who had asked her to watch his bag, to airport security. * Michael makes a phone call to his mom. Because of this, he misses John Locke who is passing by in his wheelchair behind him. * Rose has a brief encounter with John Locke at the airport, noting his use of the wheelchair. * Nikki and Paulo toast the success of their crime at the airport restaurant and are interrupted by Boone and Shannon arguing. They promise each other to never end up like them. * Jin and Sun have a meal at the airport restaurant when Sun accidentally spills coffee on her husband's shirt. * On his way to the bathroom, Jin walks past Sayid who is escorted by airport security after they have verified that he is not a terrorist. In the airport bathroom, Jin encounters a man who is working for Jin's father-in-law, Mr. Paik, and who threatens Jin that he should not try to run away with his wife. * Hurley rushes through the airport, overcoming various obstacles on his way, such as having to purchase a second ticket due to his size. At the luggage check point, he encounters Leslie Arzt. * John Locke is one of the first passengers to board Oceanic Flight 815. Because the special wheelchair used to carry handicapped passengers on board is missing, JD and Michelle have to carry him on board. * All the passengers board Oceanic Flight 815. Hurley is the last one to make it. * 04:15 GMT (14:15 Sydney time) - Oceanic Flight 815 departs from Sydney.-- * 10:00 GMT - the flight loses radio contact six hours after takeoff and turns south to circle back towards Fiji. *In the barracks, Juliet almost shows Ben's X-Rays to Amelia until someone arrives at her home for a book club meeting. * After leaving the Swan, Desmond secretly follows Kelvin all the way to the cove. He finds his boat docked there, still in one piece. A fight ensues between the two men and Desmond accidentally kills Kelvin. Desmond rips the fail-safe key off of Kelvin's neck and rushes back to the Swan but before he can make it back, the timer reaches zero, resulting in a brief system failure. * 12:00 GMT (00:00 Fiji time) - Eight hours after takeoff, Flight 815 nears the Island and encounters turbulence induced from the electromagnetic energy underneath the Swan overflowing due to the system failure. This eventually causes the plane to break up over the Island in mid-day. For the details following the crash, see Timeline:September 2004]].